Fall of the Goddesses
by Melody Amy pond
Summary: It is said Gods don't bother in human affairs. That is a lie. When Seven Goddesses commit murder they are sent to protect Princess Serenity. Will they find what they're missing? Going to try and work on this soon.
1. Act I

Fall of the Goddesses

Act l

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moonn**

**I said I would publish this in august and I am. Here is Fall Of the Goddesses**

* * *

Location: Crystal Tokyo

Place: Princess Serenity's room inside the palace

Time: 11:pm

"Plu, will you tell me a story?" asked the small Princess, her hair was down foe bed as she sat expectantly for her guardian do respond.

The guardian of time considered for a few minutes before answering. "Alright, I'll tell you a true story that happened many, many years ago during the reign of the first Queen Serenity."

"Yay!" Chibi-Usa snuggled up on Pluto's lap happily.

Pluto smiled. "Alright, listen closely."

A long time ago the children of the gods committed a crime that was unpardonable, so they were sent to carry out a mission, and if they were able to show compassion and learn to love they would be pardoned and once more become goddesses.

* * *

Eight girls waited outside the Judgement Hall expectantly. They were all in little groups comforting each other. The two girls nearest the door were whispering to each other. Uranus, the taller of the two, wore a dark navy blue dress, and a gold circlet band around her head, that helped keep her cropped sandy hair out of her face. Neptune's dress was an aqua marine color, her teal hair was kept back by a white headband.

Two other girls were paired together, Saturn and Pluto. They were in the back, sitting against the wall. Saturn's long violet dress pooled around her legs which she held close to her chest, her short black hair covering her face. Pluto had her arm around the girl comfortingly, her own garnet colored dress, pooling around her own legs and feet, while her greenish hair hung down loosely.

The last four girls, Mars with long raven hair, wore a red dress, Mercury had short fluffy blue hair which she held back out of her face with a silver band, wore a light blue dress, Jupiter had her brown hair in a ponytail and wore a green dress. Finally Venus, who had her golden hair flow down past her thighs, wore an orange dress.

Mercury was close to tears, and Jupiter who was a bit older than the other three, was trying to soothe her so she wouldn't start crying. Finally the silence was broken by Uranus.

"We have to make a decision girls. Do we let Saturn be our scape goat, or do we all confess."

"How could you even think of such a thing?!" Exclaimed Jupiter balling her fists while walking over to the older girl.

"Face it Jupiter, we could all be punished or it could be just her. Those are the cold hard facts." Saturn let out a small sob while Pluto sent a glare towards the girl.

Venus got up off the ground, standing tall. "No matter how you look at it Uranus, we all committed a crime today. Not just Saturn who is still practically a child, and didn't mean to do anything wrong in the first place."

Uranus had fire in her eyes as she responded angrily. "Yeah, and we never would've gotten into this mess if Saturn had just listened to us."

"That doesn't mean we let her take the fall for all of us!"

The two girls argument was interrupted by the tall doors of the Judgement Hall opening. A priestess stepped out motioning for the Goddesses to step into the large room. Not only was the room large but it was decorated beautifully. Gods and Goddesses surrounded the judgement room, sitting in the designated seats. The eight girls walked in standing before Jupiter's father Zeus.

Zeus's voice boomed across the room. "You have been found guilty of murdering a human and attempting to murder a fellow God is this true, and if so did all of you participate in this crime?"

There was silence. The eight Goddesses looked at each other looking for the answer. Were they to condemn Saturn to a terrible death? Or would they all be punished for the crime. Uranus spoke up.

"We agree that we all committed the crime." Her voice was clear and loud as she spoke. She even looked the mighty Zeus in the eye while speaking.

Zeus heaved a sigh. "You have been found guilty of murdering an innocent life. All of you will be sent to the old moon kingdom where Selene used to reign. There you will assume new names, and be the protectors of Princess Serenity who is her reincarnation. Your job is to make sure she is safe, and does not come to any harm. Hermes will now read out what your new names shall be."

Hermes stepped forward casting a sorrowful glance at his daughter Mercury. Taking out a scroll he read off the names: "Uranus Amara, Neptune Michiru, Pluto Setsuna, Saturn Hotaru, Mars Rei, Mercury Ami, Jupiter Makoto, Venus Minako."

With the last name the former Goddesses found themselves in a garden. In the garden was a little girl with silver hair. Her eyes were closed in sleep as she slept on a bench under a gazebo. Lilacs and roses surrounded the gazebo. Wisteria hung from the sides serving itself as a door. As the girls approached the small child her eyes flew open.

"Who are you?" She asked sleepily.

Venus stepped forward. "We are here to be your protectors."

Serenity's face lit up in a smile. "My name is Serenity."

* * *

**I know that the first chapter is short but the next one will be longer I promise  
**

**I thought that I ended it badly so I added a little more**


	2. Act II

Fall of the Goddesses

Act II

**Disclaimer: I own three volumes but not in order of Sailor Moon but don't have any rights**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

"You're Princess Serenity." Uranus looked at the child suspiciously.

"Whats the matter?" Serenity replied. Did I do something wrong again? Is Miss. Neris mad?" The young girl's eyes filled with fear. Neptune was instantly kneeling by her side comfortingly.

"No you didn't do anything wrong." The daughter of the sea said softly.

The child sniffled rubbing her eyes quickly. "Really?" Her eyes looked up brightly at the older girls, a small smile beginning to tug at her lips.

"Really really."Michiru smiled back at Serenity and patted her head comfortingly. "Hey, what would you like to do? Is there anything in particular that you like to do around here?"

"Well I usually take a nap around this time, but if I'm not tired I like to go look in the weapons gallery."

"Shall we go look then. My friends and I don't have any weapons to use in order to help protect you yet."

The silver haired girl looked at them oddly. "You didn't have enough time to prepare before coming here?"

Makoto quickly spoke up. "We didn't really have time, so many things were happening that we just got too distracted."

Serenity seemed to mull this over for a minute before a bright smile illuminated her face. "Okay, I'll take you to pick out your weapons then." She walked strait over to Hotaru who was hiding behind Setsuna. Ever so carefully she took the shy girls hand in hers leading the group out of the courtyard and into the palace. Once there she started taking them through a series of hallways until they finally came to the door.

Inside, the room was painted a crimson red, which was very unlike the rest of the palace that was bathed in silver. The room had an assortment of waepons from all around. The swords were especially unique some of them being Terran made. Amara and Makoto had walked towards the swords, examining them carefully.

Rei along with Ami looked at the bows studying the many different makes and models. Ami wasn't as interested, but looked anyways.

Minako looked over the whips and chains carefully. There were thin and thick types ranging from all over the galaxy. Setsuna was right behind her with Michiru who was looking at the many different daggers.

Finally Hotaru. She stood stock still in the middle of the room still holding tight to Serenity's hand. Slowly she let go walking slowly as if in a trance over to the glaive that leaned against one of the walls.

At last she was right next to the deadly weapon.

She picked it up and twirled it around.

She held it in her hand.

"Serenity. This glaive is from Saturn." Hotaru's voice was just above a whisper as she held it tighty in awe.

All the girls paused and turned to look at a glass case in the middle of the room. It was as if something was calling to them. Eight pens with the marks of their respective planets sat in the case.

"What are these?" Asked Ami in amazement.

"They're transformation items for the eight guardians of our solar system." Serenity replied. "Although that's what the legend says. When the time is right they'll go to those female guardians, and they will be in charge of protecting our solar system."

"That's very interesting. How long has this legend existed?" Ami's eyes sparkled with excitement as she spoke. which was shocking considering they were just banished from their home.

"I'm not sure." Serenity repled. "Just as long as I can remember."

"I see."

* * *

After more time was spent in perusal of weapons they realized it was late and time for dinner. Once again Serenity led the way, and when they at last got there saw that food was already waiting for them. Serenity explained how her governess didn't eat dinner with her but alone and at a different time.

It was a non eventful dinner and the girls at last met some servants who showed them to their room. They broken off into two groups, The first was Amara, Michiru, Rei, and Makoto. The second was Hotaru, Setsuna, Ami, and Minako. They split up and got into nightgowns that were their respective colors.

They all laid down to sleep. After about an hour or two Hotaru awoke. She heard a soft singing that was almost a whisper, it was a beautiful song that sounded almost sad. Getting up out of bed, the violet-raven haired girl donned a dressing gown then tiptoed out of her room searching for the singer of the song. At last she stopped outside a silvery white door. She entered.

What Hotaru saw took her breath away. Serenity wore a pure white nightdress, and with her odangos let down her silvery hair fell down about her in beautiful ripples.

Hotaru sat down and watched the angelic figure sit on her balcony singing. Around her neck was a silver crystal. At last the song ended. Serenity turned her eyes upward then cast them down. At last she turned around to see The small Saturnian princess sitting on her bed.

Serenity smiled.

"You have been forgiven

* * *

**Authors Note: So hi. I'm tired. But just so you know I'm working on the next chapter of Pulled out of the dark. I have to work on it on my ipod though so yeah. review and tell me what you think, also the next chap will be longer I hope**


	3. Act III

Fall of the Goddesses

Act III

**Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon .However I do partially own Bakura's daughter. **

* * *

Hotaru started at these words. How did Serenity know about what happened? Did she have correspondence with Zeus, or maybe even her father Cronus. No that was impossible, no one but Zeus and Hades had anything to do with that man. And even though Setsuna called Hades her father, It didn't matter, because Cronus was her father as well.

"What do you mean, I've been forgiven? I can never be forgiven for what I did." Hotaru wore a look of guilt. What had happened just two days earlier hung over her like a cloud of evil. She felt awful for what she had done. And because the others had to suffer this fate as well as herself.

Giving a little laugh, Serenity glided over to where Hotaru sat. "What you did was to help your friends. You never meant for something bad to happen."

"It doesn't change what I did either."

"Don't worry. Everything will turn out fine." Saying so, the small princess lay down falling asleep in Hotaru's arms. Soon the older girl fell asleep as well. AS they slept in blissful peace, they were unaware of the dark shadow that followed them.

* * *

"Ugh, this bed is way to soft." Moaned Amara in the morning. She felt tired and exhausted, and most certainly did not want to get up. Alas she had to or face the wrath of her cousin. "Hey Michiru." The sandy haired girl threw a pillow towards the girl. "Get up, it's morning and we need to start training so we can prepared to fight without our powers.

"It's only six in the morning," muttered Makoto from her bed. "Go back to sleep."

Amara sat up now. "We need to train. Or did you forget that our powers were evoked. You can no longer use your little lightning tricks."

"I haven't forgotten anything." Growled the brunette, sitting up and balling her fists.

"What's going on here?" Asked the teel haired Michiru. "She was calmly brushing her hair looking between the two angry girls. Rei was also just starting to wake up from the whole commotion. "The two of you need to calm down, Amara it's early in the morning, and we're all tired. Makoto we do need to train in order to o our jobs properly. So have the both of you calmed down enough."

The girls nodded their heads reluctantly, as Rei started to get up. "I think breakfast is going to be soon so we should probably get dressed." Spoke the fiery girl looking towards the door. "I want to see what Serenity's governess is like."

Getting up, the four girls got dressed. they all wore pale skirts with leggings, and tops with their respective colors. Amara probably would have worn pants, but there was non to be found in the room. As they walked out of the room they found Setsuna, Minako, and Ami wearing similar attire. It was clear that pale colors were preferred on thew moon.

...

When Hotaru and Serenity awoke to shouts from the other rooms they instantly got up, and prepared for breakfast. Serenity insisted on doing the older girls hair and ended up putting a violet ribbon in her hair to keep the bangs back. Hotaru in turn put Serenity's hair in one long silvery braid that went well past her knees. When they at last made it to the dining hall, they found eight people sitting at the long table.

Serenity's governess was a tall strict looking woman who appeared to be in her mid thirty's. Her apparently long black hair was swept up into a perfect bun on the top of her head. She wore a long black skirt and a light beige top with a single dark gem in the center as her one ornament.

"I see you finally decided to join us." Spoke Miss Eris non to kindly. "I thought we talked about dilly dallying. You must always be prompt."

As the young girl was about to reply Setsuna cut in. I don't think she meant to be late. Her highness was busy with Hotaru over there. She was making sure that Hotaru knew where everything was."

"Hmph." Sniffed the woman. "As long as she's not late for anything else I suppose it's fine."

Serenity and Hotaru sighed in relief as they sat down at the table and began eating. Next Miss Eris gave off a list of things Serenity was to study that day. They consisted of the history of the planetary alliance that had been broken several years earlier, and also a bit on the gods. Then she was to study Math and Geography. The eight girls thought that this seemed a lot for one little girl.

They also found it peculiar that they hadn't seen any guards since arriving there, and that there were hardly any servants for such a big castle. They were informed that they had guards doing daily rounds and weren't seen very often.

Finally Breakfast was over, and they all dispersed. Serenity to her studies, and the other girls to train or explore. Hotaru walked down the silent halls looking around until she came to some very large doors. Opening them what she found amazed her. It was a very large library with books from all over time. Looking through them she plopped down on a chair with Les Miserables.

* * *

Amara and Makoto were sparring with swords when they heard something. Looking up the sandy haired girl motioned for the other to follow her and be quiet. As they walked deeper into the palace they noticed that the maids probably never came down there because there was dust everywhere. When they reached the end of the hall they heard it again and louder. It sounded like screaming.

Opening the door that they supposed hid the screaming they found nothing. But they certainly kept hearing the noise. The rise got louder and they could hear the sobs of children and women crying. As they were about to leave the room the door shut. Amara and Makoto were trapped.

* * *

**Authors note: Yay I got another chapter up and it's not the end of the moth. I'm sorry it took forever I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner and hopefully it'll be a bit longer**

**Like, Fav Review All that jazz**


	4. Act IV

Fall of the Goddesses

Act IV

* * *

**Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon or it's characters. I own Seth**

* * *

Amara sat down upon the ground closing her eyes. Makoto followed suit and soon the noise disappeared. "What in the name of Nimuhei was that?!" Makoto exclaimed after the air was at last stilled.

Amara simply glared at the girl. "Since your going to bring dark magic into this I might as well explain. There was a massacre here. We were hearing the voices of the dead just now. Either there was a war, or people died in this chamber with great suffering."

"That's awful." Breathed the fallen lightning warrior. "How could our fathers let someone desecrate this sacred place." Amara scoffed.

"Do you honestly believe that they care. Their not even real gods, that's just what mortals call us, and what they've been calling themselves." The girl stood up, brushing her skirt off. "We should probably do some research on this place and the planetary alliance."

"Amara." Makoto whispered harshly. "I can hear someone talking from the other side of the door."

In one swift motion Amara grabbed the brunette pressing them up against the wall hoping that the shadows would conceal them, should the person or persons posses light. "Keep quiet." The blonde whispered back. Makoto nodded her head stiffly in response. The door creaked open loudly as the girls held their breath. Then before they could even give a cry of surprise, the wall flipped and they were sent tumbling into steep sloping rock below.

* * *

Hotaru sat upon the comfy couch for over thirty minutes before she at last set her book down. Standing up she looked around to see if there was anything else she wanted to look into. As she walked towards the bookshelves that lined the walls of that circular room she noticed something peculiar. One of the bookshelves from ceiling to floor stood out just a few inches farther than the rest. "What is this?" Hotaru looked puzzled. Soon she was pulling books off the shelf stacking them up neatly in a pile. When they were all gone she stood in despair. The raven haired beauty had hoped that pulling a book would perhaps trigger something. Alas it did not.

"What's going on here?" A young boy of perhaps fifteen stood in the room observing Hotaru with soft silver eyes. He had silver hair with a single orange streak. Like the Princess Serenity had, He wore an outfit of white. "My name's Helios."

At the sound of the voice Hotaru had jumped and whirled around to see the boy. "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to make a mess."

Helios chuckled softly. "It's alright, I see you've discovered the irregular shelving we have in here."

"What exactly is it?" Hotaru asked.

"Well how about this, you tell me your name and I'll tell you about the shelf."

Hotaru felt a blush wanting to creep up her neck as she curtsied. "My name is Hotaru, I am serving as a guardian to Princess Serenity."

Helios gave a low whistle. Bowing he grinned up at her. "I am Prince Helios of the sun Titan, God, of the sun and brother to the previous Titaness, Goddess Selene of the moon before she died."

The young girl drew her hands to her mouth to stifle an eep. "So your Serenity's brother?"

"Was." Helios looked sad. "Serenity is not my sister, only her reincarnation."

"I see." Hotaru looked down then swiftly back up to Helios. Swiftly she grasped his hands, looking intensely into his eyes then smiled. "Will you show me what the wall is now? "

Helios smiled in understanding. "Sure." Walking over to the wall he pushed on a certain stone and it turned sideways revealing a long dark corridor leading into blackness. Holding out his hand to her Helios gave her stunning smile. "Shall we go and see where this leads."

Hotaru took his hand.

* * *

**Clang! **

**Crash!**

**Chaching!**

**Pling!**

**Whoosh!**

Battle cry's and movements were the only thing you could see and hear from the weaponry as Rei, Michiru, and Setsuna sparred going against each other. Rei stood on a pillar holding her bow steady aiming the dummy arrow directly at Setsuna who was preoccupied with defending herself from the swift movement of Michiru. The teel haired girl was aiming for pressure points with her quick jabs, trying to immobilize the older woman.

The arrow flew. In one swift movement Setsuna grabbed a staff off the wall sweeping Michiru's feet causing her to fall. Turning she blocked the arrow and threw the staff which caused Rei to lose her balance and come tumbling down from atop her pillar.

"Looks like I'm victorious." Setsuna said, helping Michiru up off the ground.

"Yeah it seems so." Rei stood brushing herself off then looked around. "Where's Amara and Makoto? I haven't seen them in a while."

The other two girls looked around realizing that their friends were indeed no longer with them."

"Should we look for them?" Michiru had a worried look in her eyes.

Setsuna shook her head. "We should wait for at least another thirty minutes. If their not back by then we'll go and look for them." The green haired woman looked around herself startled. "What happened to Ami and Minako?"

Rei stifled a chortle. "Love girl dragged Ami off to go look for more food a little while ago."

"I see. I hope their alright and don't get lost."

* * *

"We're lost." Ami was dragging her feet behind her as Minako insisted on dragging her all through the palace to look for the kitchen. "Can we please ask for directions, or at the very least mark where we've been." Begged the girl.

"Come on Ami there's no way we could mark where we've been without that sourpuss governess giving us a scolding, and besides. Do you even see anyone around here that could help us with directions." Minako stopped and motioned all around her. "I seriously doubt there are even guards to help us if we get into trouble. That lady was lying sure as apple pie."

"Mina I know where you're coming from with these assumptions, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions."

Minako grinned. "Hey I have a nick name now, and I'm not jumping to conclusions. That stone she was wearing, and the way she dressed were not Lunarian. She's bad news I can feel it."

"Now just because she's not from here does not mean she is bad." Ami had her hands on her hips. "But I do think we should investigate just to make sure," She conceded.

"She's also human."

Ami looked at Mina as if she were in a stupor. "She is a human. Why is a human here, earth was never part of the Silver Alliance in the past. So why when it's utterly forbidden is she here."

"I told you she was bad news. Just like my mom I can see peoples love lines. I could sense that she was human from the very beginning."

"Hey Mina."

"Yeah?"

"I think I smell the food you are looking for."

"Don't change the subject!" Mina looked exasperated.

Ami sighed. "I think we need to just wait and talk this over with the others. If the Princess is truly in danger, they'll know more about how to deal with this than us. We're not fighters like they are. Even Hotaru can fight better than us."

Minako looked grim. Taking her friends hand tightly in her own she started off towards where the smell was indeed coming from.

* * *

When Amara at last opened her eyes, she had a splitting headache and was in what appeared to be a dungeon. Makoto was pacing around looking here and there every now then. Looking up she saw that on one side of the side of the wall was where they had entered from, and even further up were bars that revealed a beautiful blue sky. "I see your awake." The brunette now stood above her companion holding out her hand.

Taking the girls hand Amara stood up and took one more glance around. "Where on earth are we?"

"I think this used to be a hideaway during a siege. "There's a spot somewhere around her that has fresh water, and up above you get clean air. Also." She looked into Amara's eyes with great grief. "I think I know what happened."

"You don't mean..."

"I do. Someone locked the door so that no one could get in here. It was probably during when the Silver Alliance was broken. The door being sealed off meant that any of the people who tried fleeing were trapped in that room up there. I don't know if they died of starvation or they were tortured till death up there. But whatever happened was because of someone. Because of them that room is like that."

Amara shook her head, even she the great wind had to fight back tears. "That's awful."

Makoto held a finger to her lips silencing Amara before she could speak any more. There was the sound of foot steps echoing down the hall. Slowly a hidden door opened and two people entered.

* * *

Little Princess Serenity sat in her chair looking through her history book with a very bored expression upon her countenance. Miss Neris had left about half an hour earlier leaving her to study before lunch, and now she sincerely wished it could be noon already. There was a knock at the window to her school room. Looking up she gave a squeal of delight. "My friend!"

"Hello Serenity, I'm here for a visit." The visitor was a young man to be in his late teens or very early twenty's. He had dark hair and violet eyes that held a deep dark secret. "Has rotten Miss Neris been making you study nonstop again?" He asked observing her school books.

Serenity nodded her head. "Yes she has, but I don't mind very much."

"Don't mind to much. Remember to use proper grammar when you speak." He grinned while giving her nose a slight poke in the nose.

"Okay Seth. How come you won't tell me your real name?"

Seth patted her head affectionately. "Because it would cause problems. You know I'm not supposed to be here remember."

Serenity hung her head. "I know, but I still wish I could see you more often."

Kneeling down Seth looked the small girl in the eyes seriously. "I'm going to tell you the truth Serenity. I'm here because I need to find someone. Even if I find that person it doesn't mean that things will go well. Cronus has been very slack about guarding the gates of time which is why I'm able to see you so easily."

"He's not very diligent is he."

The dark haired boy let out a laugh. "No he isn't. Don't worry Serenity, I'll try to see you more often, but it seems like I have to go now. The plains of time and space shift a lot more than people would think."

Throwing her arms around him, Serenity hugged Seth tightly then let go. "Next Time bring me a present."

"Yes my princess." Seth gave a bow then exited the way he came in.

The clock rang out the hour and the little princess made her way out of the school room and down the hall toward the dining room. As she got closer she heard a commotion in the kitchen. "I wonder what happened."

* * *

**Authors note: Homework for you guys. Look up what the name Seth means and what the name Set means. Review Fav ETC. I sincerely hoped you liked it**


End file.
